Kits'an bak
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Una leyenda del pueblo tsotsil cobra vida para recordarnos que el espíritu ancestral sigue vivo. Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?" y Reto Fanfic 2018 (One Shot)


_Descargo de responsabilidad: El presente fic participa en el reto trimestral Abril - Julio Mitos y leyendas para el foro: "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?_

 _Inspirada en la leyenda del pueblo tsotsil y la región Meseta Comiteca - Tojolabal del Estado de Chiapas como en el tema homónimo del grupo de roca tsotsil Vayijel._

 _Hetalia no me pertenece, solo soy dueña de mis Oc._

 _Créditos en portada: Vayijel._

* * *

 _ **Kits'an bak**_

 _1_

Cuando mis alumnos me preguntaron por leyendas de terror en pleno siglo XXI, muchos de ellos ansían que narraran historias de asesinatos, decapitaciones, vísceras, sangre, espectros, seres malditos. Es triste que las historias plasmadas en el extranjero (¿Qué es esto?) Pedí a tu hijo (a) y el niño (a).

Que si la llorona, el sombrerón o el mítico cadejo son quienes apenas libran el recuerdo que pueden extinguir su leyenda en lo que se refiere al sureste mexicano, principalmente en el Estado de Chiapas. Sin embargo, otras historias que, con el paso del tiempo se quedan en el colectivo del pueblo tsotsil, han encontrado la manera de coexistir entre el mundo castellanizado y el mundo ancestral.

Pero ... para dar preámbulo a esta historia, permítanme presentarme: Mi nombre es Maleny López; en el tiempo de mis bisabuelos Imperio Maya e Imperio Azteca me conocieron como _Chiapan_ pero al llegar Antonio Fernández un cambio de la región cambio mi nombre a _Chiapas,_ tal como yo conozco el día de hoy.

Volviendo al tema en que nos interesa; la narración que comparte contigo ha tenido divergencias pero, tú tienes la palabra en lo que quieras creer. Cuando era niña, creci jugando con mis primos, nos divertíamos corriendo por las calles, jugamos a las canicas, trastecitos y demás. No me llevo a los papeles femeninos o estereotipados Como, ahora lo que más me gusta ahora, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta. el día de hoy.

" _Hoy les contaré la historia de la súbita carne",_ dijo la mujer _"_ imitaba con una voz aterradora, por cierto, venía a mi lado, usaba una falda de color naranja y una cerveza con botellas cortas, con cintas multicolores, orgullosamente portando sus trenzas mirándonos con sus bellos ojos azabaches.

Mostrábamos nuestro rostro inquieto y ansioso por escuchar esa historia singular, y entonces ella comenzó a narrar:

2

" _Hace mucho tiempo, cuenta la leyenda que tenía un hombre que en el amor no tenía suerte y que en una fiesta patronal asistida al baile. Que se hiciera como un amigo, como parte de la cultura, nuestro amigo Invita a bailar una vez a las damas. ella "asistido pero, no tuvo éxito". Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se encontró en un rincón, una mujer de rasgos finos que observaban a las parejas, el bailarín, la niña y el niño en el transcurso del tiempo. se conocieron mutuamente y decidieron casarse. "_

 _Al principio, creí que se confundió de "fandom" pero pronto comenzó lo inimaginable._

" _Llevaban tres años de casados, nadie conocía a esa persona con la que el hombre se había casado pero eso no era impedimento alguno, sin embargo, durante esas fechas: la gente comenzó a tener miedo y encerrarse en sus casas a ciertas horas de la noche, los perros ladraban lastimeramente olfateando el terror ... Se comenzó a difundir la noticia que la muerte grabó el pueblo, en el sentido metafórico, que se llamaba la forma de un esqueleto que los huesos se escuchaban por las afueras de las calles._

 _Sin embargo, hubo alguien que escuchó el esqueleto que tenía una especie de conjuro: "Súbete carne, Súbete carne". Y la osamenta volvía a vestirse con la carne para dar forma a la niña desconocida que se había casado con ese hombre. La situación no podía quedar así._

 _Al día siguiente, la persona que tenía que ver con eso fue en la casa de ese matrimonio encontrándose con el esposo, que contó lo que había visto y que escuchó los comentarios sobre esa presencia que infundía temor. Aquel hombre pensó que el sujeto deliraba pero reflexionando sobre el asunto; había notado que durante este tiempo, el caía en un sueño profundo mientras su esposa le decía que descansara. Para poner la veracidad de la versión de un sujeto, decidió comprobar por sí mismo si lo que decía era verdad._

 _Ésa noche, el marido fingió dormir mientras la mujer se encerraba en el cuarto de baño y con la voz sombría en su esposa pronúncía las palabras: "Bájate carne, bájate carne" y la carne obedecía para dejar visible a la osamenta. Su esposo escondió su miedo y cuando volvió a salir nuevamente el esqueleto, él se suicidó y la dejó pasar por alto. Siguiendo el consejo, el hombre hizo lo que la dirección de la anciana y de la cuenta nueva, cuando la niña se dirigió a la posición de la carne, pronunciando las palabras, haciendo las palabras no obedeciendo y haciendo más pronúncia las que conjuro , la carne no subió y un grito aterrador se escuchó en la casa y el esqueleto huyó maldiciendo a todos._

 _La anciana explicó que esa mujer podía hacer eso porque tenía la mente negra para no tener que morir. Desde entonces el "súbete carne" sigue merodeando buscando a quien asustar "._

Y cuando Juanita terminó su relato se escuchó el trono de los huesos. Gritamos de terror y mi papá soltó una caricatura mientras agitaba los huesos de puerco amarrados.

3

Así transcurrió mi infancia y cuando crecí, monté nuevos amigos e intercambié historias de terror, yo les contaba sobre la _"súbita carne, la carne fresca"_ y para mi sorpresa, me encontré que había visto al personaje de la leyenda; mi amigo Julio me dijo que había visto un video mientras jugaba fútbol, que se podía volar por el cielo y que en ese entonces jugadores y público salieron corriendo producto del miedo. Y nuevamente volví a sentirlo como en los días: no me quiero dormir solo en mi cuarto, me persiguió las veces y observé que no existía ningún indicio de ser sobre natural debajo de mi cama.

Hubo un momento en que olvidé esos recuerdos, enfocándome en mis estudios; mis primos hicieron sus vidas y yo dediqué a ser maestra para enseñar a los niños no solo los conocimientos básicos, sino que inculcarles el amor por su legado cultural. Sin embargo; Hubo un momento en que me iba mal: En el año de 1994 Marcos organizó una revuelta con razones justificadas y tres años después de mi relación con Acteal contra sus hijos, producto de una epidemia. Fueron momentos difíciles para mí y con ayuda de los primos, nos dedicamos a mantener la unidad en la familia en tiempos difíciles. Un hombre llamado Samuel Ruíz, quien cariñosamente le llamábamos _JTatic Samuel_ nos ayudó a tener una visión mayor, enseñándonos sobre la dignidad humana y el respeto a los derechos de los pueblos.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó; había decidido continuar con mis deberes cuando mi mamá me dijo que visitaría a mi Tía Jacinta. Argumentó que durante este tiempo necesitó una especie de "año sabático" para descansar y recuperarme de las impresiones y así lo hice. Tomé mi mochila y con rumbo a San Juan Chamula me dirigí a visitar la familia. Cabe señalar que la parte de la familia se ha comportado muy "a la defensiva" debido a los sectores que no aceptan los rasgos indígenas sintiéndose que fuesen "europeos" o de otro nivel. Como me da vergüenza que se comporta así, aunque poco a poco a mis "primos europeos" les va a cayendo el veinte que es por la familia de Chamula, Zinacantán, Palenque entre otros que los señores Honda, Vargas, Kohler,

Llegué a Chamula cuyo pueblo se encuentra rodeado de montañas, en donde se pueden ver pastar a las mujeres y mujeres portando con orgullo sus faldas y sacos de lana mar en blanco o en negro. Podía sentir la brisa fría mientras los pequeños corrían alrededor mío. Mi tía Jacinta salió una vez más: su cabello teñido en plata, su vestimenta se untó a un rebozo en color azul y sus gestos inconfundibles me hizo recordar parte de mi niñez. Me sentí en un taburete mientras observaba como ella preparaba las tortillas con el comal puesto en la lumbre. Debo reconocer que el humo se hizo incómodo mientras ella se empezaba a reír por las muecas que dibujaba.

Observé que ella sigue siendo un _J-ilol_ (Curandero) que en la tradición significa que nos quiere a la explicación de nuestros sueños y nos ayuda a estar en contacto con nuestros ancestros. Muchas personas se acercaban a ella y compartían parte de sus memorias. Platicó conmigo mismo conmigo mismo que lo había hecho y que siempre fue necesario escuchar el interior. Noté que la familia sigue creciendo a una nueva generación de pequeños que llegaron a mi lugar pidiendole que contara historias.

" _¡Por favor cuéntanos la historia de Kits'an bak!"_ \- Expresaban con entusiasmo.

Me quedé con la curiosidad de qué se trató.

" _Apuesto a que historia, Juanita te la contó de una manera diferente"_ \- Respondió sonriéndome.

-¡Me sigue causando un poco de miedo! - Le respondí como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Su mirada se posó en la mía mientras suspiraba resignada.

" _Juanita contó la historia conforme se lo contó a su mamá, y esta lo recibió de otra forma; si bien, en esencia una parte de ella es verdad, la otra cosa probable surgió cuando Antonio conoció nuestras creencias y en un momento determinado lo olvidóramos nuestra historia y desafortunadamente, hay quienes creyeron que era una historia de brujería cuando la realidad es otra. -_ Me saludaron de forma comprensiva.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad de esta leyenda? - Le pregunté demostrando un profundo interés.

4

" _Nuestra tradición cuenta con seres humanos que tienen una gran fuerza en su cuerpo, todos poseen una, pero ellos no se han proyectado esa espiritualidad, más bien ellos se transforman en el Kit de un bak" (traducción al español significa "huesos tronando" )_ . - Me explicaba mi tía - _"Estos seres han permanecido ocultos y viven entre nosotros; su misión no es salir a asustar o hacer pactos con los entes oscuros; ellos salen al encuentro de las almas y las ayudan a cruzar al más allá "._

Poco a poco la leyenda empezaba a cobrar sentido.

" _Hay quienes dicen que los Kits" no se puede esconder pero que al recordar la oleada para cumplir con su deber; a veces se ha visto caminar por los bosques para estar con los demás; ayudados por el copal, danzar hacia las diferentes puntos cardinales para luego transformar y cumplir con ese encargo "._

Mi tía hizo una pausa mientras nos observaba a todos quienes imaginábamos aquella escena.

Desde entonces, me ha dedicado una cuenta esta leyenda para que el testimonio de la familia continúe perseverando.

¿Cuál de las dos versiones fue de tu agrado?

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Águila._


End file.
